Hard disc drives are common information storage devices having a series of rotatable discs that are accessed by magnetic reading and writing elements. These data elements, commonly known as transducers, or merely as a transducer, are typically carried by and embedded in a slider that is held in a close relative position over discrete data tracks formed on a disc to permit a read or write operation to be carried out.
This position of the slider above the disc is known as the fly height or head-to-media spacing (HMS). As data densities on the disc increase, there is a desire to decrease the fly height or HMS in order to obtain a more efficient drive. However, physically irregularities are present in the disc, hindering the decrease of fly height or HMS.